


Starset

by Aeronn13



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeronn13/pseuds/Aeronn13
Summary: the Boss 'N Hug Connection. The hit rock band that hit the music industry and changed the game. The two main front runners, Sasha Banks and Bayley, recently hit the news that they were now hitched, married. Many people doubted it would last, knowing that working with your significant other always led to a downfall. So, with their recent tour coming up-- Better Believe It-- They decide to speak to their company about doing a documentary. So here it is: Starset. A totally unscripted, unfiltered documentary to show that the Boss 'N Hug Connection was like everyone else. Baysha Rockstar AU inspired by @iceicesheamy ‘s edit and @becksflair little snippet via tumblr





	1. Better Believe Beginnings (aka BBB)

**Author's Note:**

> So making a second story in a different setting! This one is inspired by @iceicesheamy ‘s edit and @becksflair little snippet on tumblr I saw on my dash and thought to write this up. Please check these two out as well as follow my tumblr, theaerofanfics , for any updates as well as posts for their songs! I will be making their songs personally from thought and hopefully they sound good, haha! As always, leave comments, kudos, etc. :D

_“Is this good?”_

_“Perfect, Mrs. Martinez.”_

One of the crewmen adjusted the little microphone on Sasha’s jacket and once it was fixed, she gave him a brief smile and looked at the interviewer. “Okay, so… I know this is for the documentary that the company wants us to do. Is there anything in specific to talk about, Kayla?”

Kayla grinned and shook her head. “Not really, but let’s start with the brief introduction once the camera rolls of who you are and maybe about the documentary and we’ll start from there. We want this to be as personable and unscripted as they told you when they recorded everything. We want the same with this interview portion of recounting the events.”

“Of course! Whenever you’re ready.” Kayla looked at the cameraman who stated he was ready and Kayla watched as he gave the countdown and saw the red light light up. “Hey everyone, Sasha Banks here and you’re in for a treat into the life of the Boss ‘N Hug Connection with our rockin’ tour: Ain’t No Stopping Us. This tour is probably the most interactive and personable tour we’ve had and we definitely want to have more like this.”

“Alright, fantastic.” Kayla smiled. “Why don’t we start from the beginning with the tour? With the first stop in New York and anything you can really note about that.”

“Yeah, sure.” And just with ease Sasha began to speak about the tour.

* * *

“ _I want the monsters to go away,_

_ You only need to stay. _

_ We are standing in the thunder, _

_ Standing in the thunder, _

_ Every single moment with you _

_ Reminds that love comes when it wants to. _

_ We have to be patient. _

_ Standing in the Thunder, _

_ We have to be humble. _

_ Standing in the Thunder. _

_ Falling in reverse, _

_ Falling through the sky. _

_ Letting the electricity _

_ Course through us, _

_ There’s nothing, but the two of us—” _

She was cut off because Bayley kissed her. She merely smiled and giggled slightly between it before Sasha pulled away and smiled warmly.  _Standing in the Thunder_  was  _their_  song. It was the song that showed everyone their love and care for one another and it became a major hit once it came out. The music video had so many hits that Bayley almost didn’t believe this was all true. Even here and now, the duo and their bandmates singing their song to a huge crowd who was singing with them. “You know you can’t do that every time we sing.” Sasha mumbled away from the mic before moving to continue to sing.

“Watch me.” Bayley teased and winked, still playing the tune.

               The concert had ended after the song and the two women were in each other’s arms in a hug, waving to the crowd who was aww’ing at them and cheering them. The two then got off the stage and Bayley picked Sasha up and spun her around. If anyone didn’t know how they were, they’d assume their marriage was like a Disney movie. Bayley would be the prince saving the princess from the situation and they’d end up marrying. They met through the power of music, Bayley’s guitar mainly the reason Sasha was drawn to her.

Sasha laughed a bit as she was spun and once she was on the ground she kissed Bayley deeply for a moment. She then pulled away and she grinned softly. She didn’t care that the cameras for the documentary were there. She was used to them by now, especially as they used to record everything back in the day because Bayley wanted to do a documentary of their up and coming to stardom. “I love you.” She whispered to her wife.

“I love you too, babe.” Bayley stated back and she pecked her wife’s lips softly. “You sounded really good out there.”

“As did you. You and your guitar playing. My partner in crime.” Sasha laughed and pulled away from the other’s grasp. “I also will admit, our idea of bringing a few fans on stage was a nice touch.”

“I figured it’d be a good idea to give them the experience of stardom.” Bayley chuckled and shrugged before the two started to walk to their dressing room. “Plus, I wish we could have them all on stage because I’m sure many saved up the money for the tickets. I wish we didn’t make them so expensive.” Bayley sighed as they walked into their dressing room and she put her snapback on the coffee table and sat on the couch.

“I wish that too, babe. The venues are fucking expensive.” She sighed a bit. “Maybe we can go back to our roots in San Jose? Do a concert in a field somewhere or a park and just.. You know, play and let the fans enjoy the music rather than pay with their life savings.”

“Maybe.” Bayley pulled out her phone to check out Social Media so she could update their band twitter. “The setlist by the way was good. I tend to forget you’re good at that stuff while I’m good with the creative and dressing aspect.”

“That’s because, you” Sasha moved to sit next to her wife and started to take off her shoes. “are the more creative one. You have a keen eye on the detail, remember? Our first music video we made you asked us what we all saw in ourselves.”

“Well yeah. The song was  _Inner Sanctum_.”

Sasha laughed softly. “We should play that one when we do go to San Jose. Bring back an old but gold song.”

“Well then  _Inner Sanctum_ and  _Turn it Up_  should be added for when we go over there then. I’m sure the fans will love that kind of set.”

“Yeah though I’m sure it’ll be cool to play it more often in the sets at the other cities.” Bayley realized Sasha didn’t say anything else and looked up, seeing Sasha looking at her and she furrowed her eyebrows. “What? Is there something on my face?”

“No, no. You’re fine. I just like staring at you.”

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Sasha rolled her eyes and nudged the other before getting up, taking off her white and gold jacket she had on and putting it up on the rack. Eventually the cameras left so they could at least get dressed and once they did, Bayley looked at Sasha. “You okay?”

“Yeah, everything is fine. Why?” Sasha felt Bayley’s hand on her cheek and she touched it gently.

“I just want to make sure considering the cameras and everything. I know you’re used to it and all, but I don’t want you—”

“I’m not uncomfortable, Bay.” She said softly and pecked Bayley’s lips lightly. “We have our own documentary from when we were a local band. This doesn’t bother me, especially when we tend to actually record some concerts.”

“Okay, okay.” Bayley hugged her wife before she picked up her and Sasha’s bags, the two heading out to the back. Once they got outside, the screams were heard and they waved to the fans. They took some pictures, signed some pictures and paper, and eventually they got onto their tour bus.

* * *

* * *

Bayley collapsed into the sofa on the tour bus, laying across it. She had her hand covering her eyes and she let out a breath, relaxing. She could feel eyes on her and she spoke softly. “You really like staring at me, huh?”

“Well yes, especially when you basically lay across the couch when I wanted to sit.”

Bayley moved her hand to look at Sasha, who was playfully smirking, and she stuck her tongue out at her wife. Sasha did it in return and Bayley sat up just enough for Sasha to sit down and placed her head into her lap. She smiled warmly and the two’s gaze met again. Their world froze while the bus started to move.

“You’re staring again, Bayley.”  


“Hell yeah, I am. I’m staring at a masterpiece.”  


“Alright, Cassnova. Enough with the cheesiness.”  


* * *

“That definitely sounds like a good time indeed.”

“It was. It was the most interactive show we’ve had and Bayley’s idea really captivated that we cared and we  _wanted_  to make sure they knew that. Without our fans, we wouldn’t be these hit sensations that we are doing features on other’s albums or doing music for movies or anything like that. This whole ride for the past few years have been… a wild rollercoaster.”

Kayla said with a grin. “tell us a bit about the Boss ‘N Hug Connection. We partially know the story for those that have found Bayley’s Youtube and saw the episodes, but not many know the story behind it all.”

Sasha lowered her gaze and a soft smile went on her face before she looked up at Kayla and then the camera. Though she wasn’t looking at the camera, Bayley was right behind the cameraman and she was smiling. It made her smile more and she began to speak. “Bayley and I were in high school, our senior year. She caught me one day after school singing in the empty band room when she goes in there to play the piano and we met. We didn’t realize we also had Physics together, but we connected instantly by having similar taste in music. After a bit, Bayley told me how she wanted to start a band and wanted a voice like mine to be the main singer and her as a backup.” Sasha smiled when she saw Bayley nod in agreement as she continued, trying not to laugh even. “She kept telling me that my voice would, and I quote, “would make men and women fall in love with not just me but the music”. Somehow, my voice was so angelic to her that she really wanted us to be a band. So, we started a band. The Boss ‘N Hug Connection was named that because I was known to be the Boss in the choir at school and Bayley just  _loved_  to hug me and somehow it just made a lightbulb hit when I said the name. So, we just stuck with it.”

“And over time, you two fell in love?”

Sasha giggled lightly and nodded. “Yes, over time we did. I guess in a way she fell in love with me and the music.” She laughed softly. “Though, if it was during that time it wouldn’t have made a difference. People kept thinking we were a couple anyways because Bay and I never left each other’s side really, especially back then. Anything music? We went together. Any interview” She said and winked at Bayley, for which Kayla noticed Bayley was in view. “we went together. We need each other for reassurance and to relieve nerves because I get nervous with interviews and Bayley works herself up and rambles.”

“Interesting. Well, continue with the tour story. You were saying that one thing you loved was how great a lover Bayley is?”

Sasha blushed. Of course she said that and of  _course_  Bayley would be in the room. She could see the cheeky, amused smirk on her wife’s face and she just spoke. “Well…”

* * *

“B—Bayley, stop.” Sasha laughed as she was getting hugged by Bayley, almost the other being a koala and hugging her tightly and from behind. “You are nuzzling into my neck and you know that tickles.”

Bayley nuzzled anyways and laughed. “I thought you loved it when I would snuggle you like this.”

“I do, but I’m trying to type up an Instagram post for us.”

“Oh? Taking a picture of us in bed, naked under the covers?”

Sasha blushed and looked back at Bayley, who was smirking. “No, I wouldn’t want to give the perverts the satisfaction of thinking it.”

“Fair.” Bayley wrapped her arms around Sasha’s waist and gave her a little squeeze. “Your mine anyways.”

“Well yeah. There’s an official paper that says so.”

Bayley mumbled something as she hid her face into her back and Sasha rolled her eyes, understanding.

“I do know what you mean, but I know I’m yours. You’re mine too. Anyways, I’m posting the picture of us backstage when we were looking out to the crowd while we were hiding and then the big one where we were sitting in front of the crowd to catch the crowd, remember?”

“Oh yeah! Jeff took that picture.” Bayley said as she lifted her hand up. Sasha nodded and she finished the post and posted it, checking twitter on the mentions and everything and she smiled as she saw all the photos there were. She could feel Bayley also looking while occasionally kissing along her neck and shoulder and she let out a relaxing breath as the tour bus was still going, heading to their next stop in New Jersey. Sasha shut her eyes briefly as she was feeling more relaxed and once she opened her eyes again she turned and kissed Bayley.

The two were lost once again in their little romance, their love just bring firework whenever they kissed, whenever they stared at one another. Bayley quietly moaned in the kiss and eventually the two separated and Sasha spoke softly. “That stressed, huh?”

Bayley chuckled lightly and ran a hand through Sasha’s purple hair. “Yeah… You take on a lot of the work and I can feel it on your shoulders. I know the tour is a lot, especially because it’s almost double of what we did before.”

“ _And_  we’re having a part two to make it triple the amount…” Sasha mumbled softly.

“Well I’m gonna make sure you’re not stressed out throughout this. Probably give us some parts of the day to have fun with games or something or—”

“Doing things like we’ve done for the past hour or so?” Sasha raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

Bayley laughed. “Of course.”

“I like the sound of that. I especially like it if we end up going to play arcade games or even play the games we have or bought.” Sasha said as she sat up a little. “I’ll kick your ass in Mortal Kombat  _again_.”

“Oh no. We’re not doing this bet again.” Bayley raised an eyebrow. “I won fair and square the first two times. You cheated last time.”

“ _How_?”

“You played the same character!”

“You didn’t make a rule that we couldn’t.”

“You still cheated.”

“You want to try me for a fourth time then?”

“I was already between your legs, Sash.”

“ _Bayley._ ” Sasha playfully smacked Bayley’s arm before rolling her eyes.

“Let’s go for a forth time then. Let me put on a tanktop and pants.”

“Are we recording this to put in the documentary?”

“Sure, why not? Let me grab our camera.” Bayley stated as she went to get dressed. “I’m going to win.”

“You’re going to  _lose_. You’re just a sore loser!”

“Takes one to know one.” Bayley said as she moved to get dressed. “Let’s get this game out of the way.”


	2. 2- How Else Are Medals Given?

                Bayley let out a breath as the interviewer had finished asking her about their first day of tour. Running a hand through her hair and popping her snapback back on her head, she got up and took a break. She walked down the hallway once leaving her interviewing room and she could hear Sasha laughing. It made her grin and she poked her head in. She slowly snuck in and was behind the cameraman. Once she made eye contact with her wife, she smiled and gave a little wave. Just hearing the side Sasha knew of them falling in love and getting to know each other made her smile and nod in agreement. They were everything to each other in high school. Sasha was everything to her in high school. It was only then she was acknowledged by the interviewer and she smiled at the woman as Sasha had continued speaking. The she heard the question from the interviewer.

_“You were saying that one thing you loved was how great a lover Bayley is?”_

A cheeky smirk was on her face and caused her to laugh very quietly. Just hearing the words from Sasha just made her grin. Her wife was someone she loved so much and man, was she in _love_.

* * *

 

                Bayley groaned softly and she opened one eye to realize the time of what her phone said.

8:30am.

Bayley let out a breath and she moved her body slowly from Sasha’s grasp, which was clinging a lot on her. She pressed a kiss on the purple haired woman’s forehead before she managed to get out of the bed. The tour bus was still going, her ears picking up to the sound of some passing cars before she moved to check the windows. Seeing the cars and the sun up, she grinned softly. She moved to the bathroom to use it and wash her face.

Once she walked out, she could see Sasha up and the blanket wrapped around her body. “Hey.”

Sasha looked over and smiled warmly. “Hey beautiful. Did you sleep okay?”

“Perfect.” Bayley sat next to her wife. “Did you sleep okay? You surprisingly didn’t move so there was no weird stress dreams.”

Sasha rolled her eyes a little. “it was fine. No stress dreams and only dreams of you and us playing in front of a crowd like every other time we actually do tours.” She heard Bayley chuckle and she pecked Bayley’s lips softly. “I love you, Bay.”

“I love me too.” Bayley gave a cheeky smile and Sasha nudged her. “I’m kidding, I love you too babe.”

“You better. You said yes to me and the “‘Til Death Do Us Part” and all that.” Sasha moved to lay back on the bed, Bayley following afterwards. Sasha rested her head on Bayley’s shoulder and she shut her eyes. “I was thinking of altering our new song last night after I kicked your ass.”

Bayley rolled her eyes. “Stop rubbing it in.” She whined and then she grinned a little. “How did you think of altering it?”

“The tune. We scale the sound lower and play it at a different key.”

“So we’re giving it a better tone.” Bayley smiled warmly. “I do like that idea. Can give a different change with the song. Maybe we’ll stop buy a studio after talking to our producer about changing up the tune. I’ll just have to work on the notes for the guitar, huh?”

Sasha hummed in approval and let out a breath. “Yeah, you do. Shouldn’t be that difficult, right?”

Bayley eventually got up and moved to check their little closet full of some of their casual clothes and she shrugged. “Shouldn’t be. I just drop the chords maybe to see how it sounds and if it doesn’t sound great with that, raise them above the original.”

“How about we keep the main and use this one as an alternative version?”

“Whatever you want, babe.”

“Whatever _we_ want, Bay.” Sasha sighed and watched as Bayley was getting dressed. “Am I being too commanding again?”

                Sasha was known as “The Boss” for a reason. She was commanding at times, bossing people around to make sure things were perfect, making sure the music was _just_ right, and even making sure the song list was top quality for the fans. So, anything Bayley had to say? It was overpowered by Sasha sometimes. Well, most of the time. Bayley knew how to handle it though after being with Sasha for so long.

“No, you’re not.” Bayley slipped on her red shirt and looked at her wife. “You usually are the one that makes the song list on our albums and they always turn out amazing, so who am I to ruin that?”

“My wife and player two for this band.” Sasha crossed her arms. “You never challenge against me on anything I do like this.”

“Most times you’re spot on with what we need.”

“I feel like you’re avoiding the confrontation if you disagree and we both get upset, especially me.”

Bayley shook her head. “Nope. I actually _like_ the ideas you hand out. The alternative version to _Next Year’s Up_ would be really great because then we can do an extended album like we’re always wanted with our own songs.” Bayley saw the look Sasha was giving her and she sighed. “Babe, I’m serious. I’m not avoiding confrontation. You and I practically fight all the time.”

“That’s play fighting. There’s a difference.” Bayley sighed and moved in the tour bus to the mini fridge and Sasha got up, grabbing shorts and a tank top to quickly cover herself as she spoke. “You’re making me feel like I push you around and you just bend to whatever I say.”

“You mean outside of pillow talk?”

“ _Bayley Rose Martinez_.”

“I’m joking!” Bayley sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “What do you expect me to say, babe? No, I don’t like fighting with you. Yes, I think your ideas are amazing because you have such a commanding force I _wish_ I had. You’re the one that had to talk to the company to even sign us because I had no words leaving my lips! They were pushing me around and you told them to back off and explained why we are great. You have been creating our albums since day one while I made the titles and the instrumental parts of it.” She walked closer to Sasha and put a hand on her cheek, almost falling when the tour bus had hit a little pothole but Sasha had her other arm around her waist. “You aren’t pushing me around. My Boss wife is the leader and driving force that keeps this band together. If there is any problem, I promise to tell you but we’re good now. Okay?” Sasha lowered her gaze and nodded and Bayley nudged her. “ _Okay_?”

“Yeah… Yeah, okay.”

“Good. Now to the subject at hand: I’m good with the idea of having an alternative version of the song. It could work and with the new tune sound to it, we could play it for certain places when we tour once that song releases.” Bayley grinned softly.

“Right.”

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

                The two women walked down out of the bus and into the hotel, hearing fans screaming and yelling their name and they waved at them all. It really was so surreal to Bayley, how their life changed from being a high school band to a hit sensation their sophomore year of college. Things were so different except their relationship. It only got deeper and closer, but they were still the two girls who fell in love with their music and then each other.

As they walked into their big suite, Bayley first jumped onto the bed and groaned and smiled softly.

“Comfy?” She heard Sasha say with a laugh.

“Mhm. Very.” She felt a hand run up her back and she groaned softly and then she moved to sit up. “So, what is on the agenda today?”

Sasha opened her calendar on her phone and looked at today’s date. “We have an interview in a few hours to talk about the tour, lunch with our openers here in town… Oh and then we gotta talk to Becky and Charlotte.” She heard the little squeal of excitement and smiled as she looked up at her wife. “I see you’re happy to talk to them.”

“Of course!” Bayley grinned happily. “I miss them! They’re off acting and we’re off doing music and they’re taking the acting world by storm.”

“You remember how they met?”

Bayley chuckled. “Yeah, they did the tv show together when we were in college and they both were acting majors _at_ the school and they got on a big tv show that they ended up being on screen lovers and ended up being real lovers.”

Sasha grinned. “Yeah, that was pretty great, huh? Remember how heart eyes Charlotte was about Becky?”

“Yeah it was like how you were with me.”

“Oh shut up.” Sasha hit Bayley with a pillow and she heard a little laugh. “I was not!”

“Oh no? “Oh my God. You are just so cute”. You don’t remember that?”

“ _Shut it._ ”

“You are such a fangirl of your wife.” Bayley grinned a little and Sasha hit her with the pillow again and she whined. “Stop hitting me. It hurts me.”

“It hurts your soul?” Bayley pouted and nodded. “You are ridiculous and I never said that.”

“You said it in our backstage interview for Download Fest, babe. It’s there. You said it.” Bayley saw Sasha roll her eyes and she grinned cheekily.

“Alright, you know what… Come here!” Bayley laughed as Sasha tackled her into the bed and they did their usual of play fighting. The sound of laughter, hands moving to tickle someone, and all the moments of them being playful coming from the two filled the room. This how they always were:

They were serious when they needed to be.

They were playful any other time.


End file.
